


The Resembool Back Room

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Human Transmutation, Roy is in shock, The Elrics are just children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Roy Mustang discovers a nightmare in Resembool.





	The Resembool Back Room

Roy Mustang still wasn’t entirely convince that it was two  _ children _ they were after. The intel they had received said the older brother, Edward, was 31, but all the townsfolk had said he was a child of eleven years old.

He ran a hand around the ring on the floor of the house. The alchemical equations written there didn’t look like the work of a child. This was complex, the nuances beyond even a State Alchemist.

“Who could do something like this and survive?” he asked Riza. She was quiet behind him, her eyes wide as she took in the scene. “Everyone keeps saying they’re children… But this is an adult’s work. You know this as well as I do, Riza.”

“Sir… I-if they really are just children… We need to find a way to protect them.”

Roy groaned. “I didn’t want to be a babysitter, Hawkeye. We should confirm what the townsfolk have been saying.”

“I was told they were staying with a Pinako Rockbell. Apparently, the boys are orphans, and the Rockbells are close family friends. Shall we?”

Roy nodded, ushering Riza out of the room and shutting the door behind them. That room would haunt him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
